Me duele
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: One Shot! Cuando sabes que te tienes que ir, pero separarte de las personas que tanto amas es lo que más te duele, entonces empiezas a arrepentirte del tiempo perdido... DrHr Reviews! Catrina Malfoy!


**Por Catrina Malfoy**

**"Me duele"**

Me duele… me duele hacerle esto… como me duele… pero es por tu bien… ¿verdad?... Estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿cierto?...

Dios!!!... La amo tanto… Cada mal trato que le doy se clava en mi corazón como un puñal… Pero es por su bien… Sé que es por su bien…

Y tengo que marcharme, tengo que alejarme de su vida,… de sus vidas, antes de que la muerte venga a buscarme.

Ellas nunca lo sabrán, o cuando lo sepan yo ya estaré lejos… muy lejos de aquí… talvez en algún otro mundo… les oculto la verdad por que sé, el golpe será menos duro para ellas ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?... es lo mejor… lo sé.

Tengo que decir que no le temo a la muerte… pero con el hecho de pensar que voy a dejarlas a ellas es suficiente para sufrir en la muerte. Dios!!! Por que he de sufrir con esto… y justamente cuando por fin he aprendido a sonreírle a la vida.

Como duele… como duele… duele más que mi enfermedad, esta maldita enfermedad terminal, que me va debilitando, me va secando. Como duele…

Como duele saber que no despertaré a tu lado, Herms, como duele saber que no veré crecer a mi pequeña Emily,… que nunca veré su próximo cumpleaños, o, nunca más podré verla entusiasmada al abrir los regalos de navidad, duele saber que con apenas 3 años de vida mi pequeña Emily sufrirá la perdida de su padre.

Como quisiera tener tiempo, maldita sea!!! Eso es lo único que pido… tiempo… y justamente es lo q no tengo…

Hermione… mi dulce Hermione…

Te he tratado tan mal últimamente, me he portado como un desgraciado, cuando tu solo has sabido amarme…. Que egoísta soy!!! Que maldito soy!!! Pero lo hago por tu bien… te lo juro!!! Jamás haría algo malo en tu contra.

Ya no tengo aliento para continuar… Tengo que marcharme…

Te he escuchado llorar por las noches, preguntándote por que mi actitud tan fría tan indiferente, preguntándote que has hecho mal… Hermione tu no has hecho nada mal… tu nunca has hecho nada mal… Soy lo peor que existe, solo yo he tenido la desfachatez de tratar mal a un ángel… Cada vez que lloras por las noches, sé que cada una de las lagrimas que resbalan por tus mejillas son por mi causa… no lo puedo soportar… Pero lo único que deseo es que encuentres a alguien que te sepa amar y cuidar y por supuesto que cuide y ame de nuestra pequeña Emily.

¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?... Dios… no se lo deseo a nadie… a nadie…

Herms, Pequeña… Tu y Yo hemos sabido luchar juntos por nuestros sueños…. Apoyándonos uno al otro… tu y yo hemos sabido construir esta familia, Hemos sabido cuidar lo que juntos construimos y hacer crecer el fruto de nuestro maravilloso amor… Emily.

Hermione Granger: me has demostrado que la vida es hermosa, me has enseñado a combatirla y enfrentarla, pero también a disfrutarla, a quererla y apreciarla…

Quiero confesarte que eres la única mujer a la que he amado y ahora me arrepiento de tanto tiempo desperdiciado.

Como quisiera hacerte el amor una vez más.

Como quisiera columpiar de nuevo a la pequeña Emily en aquel parque al que siempre le gustaba ir.

He desperdiciado tanto tiempo de mi vida y ahora entiendo la importancia de comer todos juntos… y de platicar antes de dormir.

Hermione no puedo seguir aquí…

Calla esos sollozos… perforan mis oídos… perforan mi corazón…

Calla ese llanto o nunca podré irme… No quiero volver a gritarte… tengo que marcharme… tengo que morir lejos de aquí…

Dios!!! Tus besos… tus labios… como los extraño… como te amo…

El ultimo besos ha sido dado y sabes que me estoy despidiendo… lo siento no puedo continuar… Es por tu bien…

Salgo de la casa y tu me sigues, yo te detengo y te grito una vez más… ya no lo soporto, pero no puedes venir conmigo.

Mi enfermedad ha sido un secreto. No tuve el maldito valor para enfrentarte y decir que estoy muriendo. Lo ultimo que quiero es que sufras y te preocupes.

Cuida mucho Emily, y cuando sea mayor cuéntale… Dios!! Cuéntale cuanto la amó su padre!!! Y cuéntale que yo siempre estaré en su corazón. Por favor dile que sea muy feliz!!!

Ya es hora….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las amo mas que a nadie… nunca lo olviden

Atte

Draco Malfoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione leyó la pequeña nota que había dejado Draco sobre la mesa del recibidor, mientras Draco yacía muerto muy lejos de ahí… abrazando una pequeña fotografía de Emily en brazos de Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estoy realmente muy conmovida por este One Shot que he hecho…

Y aparte aún tengo el sentimiento de nostalgia con el que lo he escrito…

Snif Snif…

Pero bueno!!! A Ustedes q les ha parecido??!!! Quisiera que me digan por favor!!!!

Quiero decir que este es mi ultima cosa que he escrito en este año!!!!! Y bueno espero muchos reviews al respecto, pero mientras no olviden que he estado trabajando en mi fic "La vida Ideal" que por cierto espero y se pasen a echarle una chekadita por ahí un Review!!! Jajajaja por que tengo que decir que no he visto que le han dado el apoyo suficiente y yo que creí que iba a ser más exitoso pues fue hecho con mayor esfuerzo y entusiasmo….

Quiero avisar que por motivo de vacaciones no continuare con el Fic de " La vida Ideal" hasta el próximo añito!!! Jajaja pero les prometo que el 2 de enero del 2007 podrán encontrar el nuevo capi!!! Okas??

Bueno es hora de despedirme!!

Les mando muchos besos y mucha felicidad en cada uno de sus corazones

Felices Fiestas

les desea:

Catrina Malfoy

Draco/Hermione 4 ever

"Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón"


End file.
